


Small Victories

by Danudane



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Henvie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danudane/pseuds/Danudane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt from a friend; "Hair" ; Henry / Evie (Henvie) <br/>(Basically I'm Henvie trash and needed to write these two because no one else was. Expect more!<br/>Also, they will get better as I go along. The first is always the hardest to write.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Victories

It seemed, out of the ever growing list of things he admired about Evie, he would soon find another.  
Henry had been updating his notes on a current project- The Language of Flowers- when he heard Evie return. From the cheering of a couple Rooks that had followed her back to the train, it was apparent the gang had been victorious in their takeover.  
Not that Henry had doubted her in any way- Evie was brilliant both in mind and skill- but he was still going to worry every time she went to face the Blighters. The gang, though now losing their iron grip on the streets of London, was still a very real and present threat. He had seen countless examples made of people, both individuals and groups alike, and they usually ended up maimed or dead. Henry shuddered.

His thoughts returned to Evie, however, as she approached him. Immediately he noticed she had let her hair down out of their normal braids, and somehow she looked even more radiant than before. Henry felt his cheeks flush with warmth as he tried to form words- a task that had become increasingly more difficult the longer he stared at her.

“…Are you going to say something, or just stand there?” Evie had originally intended to pass by him, but his expression had warranted her questioning. Still, she did not hide the little smirk that settled at the corner of her mouth.

“I-I was just working on-“ Henry paused, quickly shutting the book that had still been laying open in his hands. Drawings of flowers in deep red hues were now safely hidden away as he tucked the book in the back of his sash. “You let your hair down.” He changed the subject back to his original observation, and offered a small smile.

“…Yes, why? Is there something wrong with that?” Evie asked, removing her bloodied gloves before gathering her hair and pulling it to one side, absent mindedly brushing her fingers through it to remove any tangles.

“Quite the opposite, Ms. Frye. I think it looks very nice- however you wear it, I mean.” Henry replied quickly, but honestly.

Evie raised an eyebrow, but smiled in return. Jacob had always made fun of her when she fussed with her hair, and it was nice to know someone with a differing opinion. “Why thank you. Jacob always says I should cut it short and not worry about it.” She admitted, not fond of the idea at all. Part of her had let her hair grow out just to spite him, but she did keep it up and out of the way as to not inconvenience her in a fight.

“I daresay I do not agree with him. It is your hair, after all. Not his.” Henry glanced down for only a moment, shuffling his feet, and when he looked back up Evie had already begun to braid her hair again.

Before he could stop himself, he blurted out a simple request. “Allow me?” He offered, holding his hands forward and indicating to her hair.

Evie looked a bit confused, but quickly caught on. He was asking to braid her hair. It was a sweet gesture, and she was sure he had no intention of pulling it like Jacob used to when they were younger.  
“Very well.” She accepted his request and moved to sit down on a nearby chair. “I would hope you know what you’re doing?” She teased, but soon began to wonder where Henry might have learned.

“Of course I do!” He assured her. It wasn’t a complete lie, at least. He’d spent plenty of time braiding other things- ropes, wires, other materials…how hard could it be?  
Henry only hesitated for a moment before gathering Evie’s hair in his hands. It was far softer than he expected it to be, and there was hardly a single tangle left. He worked slowly and carefully, any nervousness in his trembling hands quickly disappearing as he sectioned locks of her hair to be braided separately. She had trusted him with the task and he was certainly not going to make a mess of it.  
Meanwhile Evie took the chance to fill him in on the details of their win against the Blighters, to which Henry listened intently.  
It took another ten minutes of careful braiding and re-braiding before Henry was satisfied with his work, and finally took a step back. “All done.” He started, with a gentle pat to her shoulder.

“Not bad.” Evie smiled wider as she admired his handiwork in the nearest mirror. “I should not have doubted your ability.” She added, and without giving a second thought she leaned in to give Henry a quick peck on the cheek as a ‘thank you’.

“You d-“ Was as far as Henry had gotten to reply before Evie had leaned in and kissed his cheek. Immediately he froze, his eyes going wide and a blush creeping across his face as he sat there. “I-I..”

Evie laughed quietly at his reaction, but patted the side of his arm as she stood back up. “If you don’t mind I’ll have you fix it again next time.”

Henry was freed from his brief moment of stupor when Evie patted his arm. “Y-yes, of course Ms. Frye. I would be honored-“ He nodded, and looked quite pleased.

“Henry, please. Call me Evie.” She gave a final smile and moved to the next train car, not yet finished with her business. Her brother needed to be updated as well.

Henry sighed after Evie left, his nerves getting the best of him once more. He shook his head and leaned heavily on his desk, returning to his book of flowers. It was then, he decided, he would give a flower. Now he just had to choose which one.


End file.
